The Death: Tales of Love and Loneliness
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jensen Ackles havia sido rejeitado pela família por sua opção sexual. Depois de anos de afastamento ele encontrou seu primo que trouxe luz para sua vida sombria, mas essa luz se quebrou quando um acidente tirou a vida de quem ele mais amava. Agora Jensen tem que deixar de lado suas dúvidas e medos e seguir em sua última jornada. Continuação de "The Door".


Estava morrendo. Podia sentir a vida esvaindo aos poucos de cada célula de seu corpo a cada respiração. Tentou respirar mais devagar para que a vida durasse um pouco mais, porém a morte é intratável e quando ela vem, a vida se apressa em arrumar suas malas e nos deixar para trás. Estava morrendo e estava sozinho. Jensen Ackles escolheu uma cabana no Alaska em pleno inverno para passar seus últimos dias. Podia ter continuado em seu apartamento em Los Angeles onde estaria cercado de outros tantos prédios e ao alcance do som espasmódico das buzinas dos carros na rua, mas escolheu morrer em um lugar onde a paisagem refletisse sua solidão.

Em uma pequena cabana no Alaska, cercado por neve e rochas, Jensen estava morrendo. Já havia se submetido a duas intervenções cirúrgicas até que, por fim, seu médico dissera que uma terceira, além de não lhe salvar, só tornaria mais desconfortável seus últimos dias. Então Jensen juntou suas coisas e foi para a pequena cabana no Alaska que havia adquirido há cinco anos, mas nunca tinha usado.

Quando deixou seu apartamento, não precisou avisar a ninguém para onde ia, pois não havia ninguém no mundo que se importava com ele. A única pessoa que um dia o havia amado de verdade e o aceitado tal como era havia partido antes dele, há cinco anos. Jensen estava sozinho e estava morrendo. Seus pulmões debilitados mal podiam purificar o ar gelado para o seu corpo. Cada sorvida de ar entrava arranhando sua garganta e chegava ardendo aos seus pulmões. Sua boca estava seca. Havia um copo de água na mesinha ao lado da cama, mas ele não conseguia sequer esticar os braços para apanhá-lo. Jensen sorriu amargamente.

Ali estava ele, Jensen Ackles, o cara rejeitado pela família por sua opção sexual e que havia aberto mão de sua carreira e de seus supostos colegas de profissão para viver um grande amor, sem ter sequer um conhecido para lhe ajudar a alcançar um copo de água. O grande amor morrera num acidente de carro há cinco anos e deixara Jensen sozinho e perdido. Agora que estava morrendo, não havia um único amigo para quem pudesse ligar ao menos para se despedir. Seu enterro seria solitário, apenas seu corpo sem vida e os coveiros. Mas duvidava seriamente de que depois de sua morte seu corpo fosse encontrado rapidamente. Afinal estava em uma cabana bem distante da civilização e não conhecia alma viva que sabia ou se importava com ele estar lá.

Já estava convencido de que a sede o mataria antes da doença quando ouviu um leve farfalhar ao lado de sua cama. Não quis abrir os olhos para descobrir a origem do som. Provavelmente esquecera alguma janela aberta e algum pássaro entrara ali. Talvez fosse um pássaro carniceiro que comeria sua carne quando estivesse morto. Isso realmente não importava.

Alguém passou o braço por baixo de suas costas e o fez erguer o tronco enquanto encaixava um travesseiro por baixo de seu corpo. O copo de água foi encostado aos seus lábios secos e rachados. Jensen bebeu a água ainda sem abrir os olhos. Estava sonhando? Só podia ser. Ninguém sabia que ele estava ali, por que ele não tinha ninguém para avisar. Sonho ou não, a água diminuiu a ardência em sua garganta.

– Melhor assim, Jensen?

Jensen escutou a voz melodiosa que acalentara seus sonhos mais doces durantes os anos mais felizes de sua vida. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali. Era impossível. Jensen abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o par de olhos castanhos esverdeados mais lindos que já vira em toda a sua vida. Os cabelos compridos ainda emolduravam perfeitamente o rosto liso, os lábios finos ainda se abriam naquele sorriso fascinante que fazia surgir covinhas em suas bochechas e a sensação do toque de sua mão em seu corpo ainda era reconfortante.

– Jared... – Jensen balbuciou com os olhos marejados. – Você veio me buscar?

– Eu vim te buscar sim. – O homem sorriu. – Mas não sou o Jared. Você está me vendo desse jeito e escutando a voz dele por que ansiava desesperadamente por esse homem. A mente dos mortais clama pelo conhecido e amado quando está no momento derradeiro.

– Se você não é o Jared, então...? – A pergunta morreu antes de deixar sua boca. Jensen estava tão cansado.

– Eu sou um anjo, Jensen. – O homem falou. – Eu vim lhe ajudar a passar por esse momento difícil e quando sua hora chegar, eu o levarei.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Meu nome não pode ser pronunciado por mortais, Jensen, mas a humanidade tem me chamado por vários nomes diferentes ao longo dos anos. – O anjo fez um pequeno afago nas mãos de Jensen. – Você pode me chamar do que quiser.

– Posso te chamar de Jared? – Para Jensen era estranho ver Jared ali e pensar nele como outra pessoa.

– Do que quiser. – O anjo repetiu.

– Então, Jared... – Jensen experimentou o nome novamente na boca e seu sabor foi doce como havia sido todas as vezes em que o chamara nos anos passados. – Tenho umas perguntas...

– Todos têm.

– Por quê? É um castigo?

– É o que todos perguntam.

– Você vai me responder?

– Sim e não. – O anjo disse num tom sério e meio triste. – Será melhor se você puder ver com seus próprios olhos.

Jensen não entendeu do que o anjo falava, mas então, se viu de pé na garagem da casa dos pais. Roger Ackles trabalhava em seu carro sem mostrar o menor sinal de notar a presença do filho moribundo ali ao lado de um anjo. Jensen olhou para Jared como se quisesse uma explicação, mas o anjo apenas apontou para um ponto da garagem onde dois garotos se esgueiravam por entre as mesas de ferramentas do pai sem que ele os visse. Jensen reconheceu a si mesmo como o garoto menor. Devia ter uns doze anos. O garoto maior era Joshua, seu irmão mais velho. Joshua se virou para o Jensen de doze anos e pediu silêncio com um gesto. Depois enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta do pai que estava largada sobre uma cadeira. Quando Joshua tirou a mão do bolso, ele segurava um maço de cigarros. O garoto tirou quatro unidades e devolveu o maço para o bolso. Rindo, os dois meninos se esgueiraram para fora da garagem. Jensen e o anjo os seguiram. Os garotos se trancaram no sótão e acenderam dois cigarros. Um para cada. Jensen ficou um tempo apenas observando ele e o irmão fumando escondidos enquanto partilhavam segredos e sonhos. Naquela época Jensen achava que ele e Josh seriam unidos para sempre. Não foram.

Mas Jensen não teve tempo de relembrar toda a conversa com Josh, pois logo ele estava em uma sala cheia de fumaça de cigarro e o som alto fazia os objetos da estante balançar. Havia umas sete pessoas ali. Todas eram conhecidas de Jensen. Um era um travesti que se parecia muito com uma mulher de verdade e era a estrela de uns cinco filmes pornôs gays. Ele usava o nome de Danneel. Jensen nunca soube seu nome verdadeiro. Também estavam ali alguns outros atores, incluindo Tom e ele próprio, porém mais jovem e mais descontraído. Todos bebiam e fumavam enquanto conversavam e gargalhavam alto. Tom estava com o braço em torno de sua cintura, mas em determinado momento ele o soltou e se inclinou sobre a mesa de centro e fez fileiras de pó branco que tirara de um papelote de seu bolso. Jensen apenas ficou sentado fumando seu cigarro enquanto o namorado se inclinava sobre o seu vício. Os outros atores fizeram o mesmo. Tom voltou a abraçar Jensen e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço. Ele havia deixado uma fileira sobre a mesa. Obviamente para o namorado. O Jensen mais jovem estreitou os olhos parecendo estar tentando se decidir se imitaria o namorado ou não. Tom, então, tomou o cigarro de suas mãos e o beijou na boca. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jensen se inclinou sobre a mesa. O Jensen moribundo fechou os olhos sem querer ver o resto. Lembrava-se bem daquele momento. Foi a primeira vez que ficou com Tom, mas não só com ele. Tom não apenas o havia iniciado no uso de drogas como o havia feito se sentir um pedaço de carne no açougue. Depois daquilo, Jensen nunca mais conseguiu se abrir para ele como gostaria. Doía demais se ver naquela situação.

Mas quando abriu os olhos pôde ver um Jensen mais velho, extremamente abatido, coando café e fumando um cigarro. O cinzeiro ao seu lado já estava cheio, mas o homem parecia não se dar conta de que estava fumando de dois a três maços de cigarros por dia. Jensen sabia que aquele era ele logo após a morte de Jared. Ele havia voltado a fumar e fumava bem mais do que já havia fumado a vida inteira.

– Entendeu? – O anjo ao seu lado perguntou. Jensen se viu novamente em sua cama na cabana no Alaska. – Você fuma desde os doze anos. Fuma muito, Jensen. Eu sei que você parou por um tempo, por que Jared não suportava o cheiro de cigarros, mas quando ele morreu seu vício voltou com ainda mais força.

– Então a culpa é minha. – Jensen concluiu com um sorrisinho amargo. – Isso não é muito consolador.

– Culpar os outros pelos seus problemas nunca foi um consolo para você. – Jared o lembrou. – Você sempre procurou fazer seu próprio caminho, lembra? Sempre assumiu a responsabilidade pelo que quer que acontecesse em sua vida.

Jensen se viu em um apartamento minúsculo quase sem móvel algum. O papel de parede da sala estava se soltando e as janelas tinham alguns vidros quebrados. No cantinho da sala, sentado num sofá esburacado e mofado, um Jensen super jovem contava algumas notas de dinheiro separando pequenos montinhos e fazendo anotações num caderninho de arame. Ele não devia ter mais que dezoito anos. Era bonito quase como uma garota. Os cabelos loiros estavam meio compridos, sem corte, lhe dando um ar meio desleixado e selvagem que aumentava ainda mais sua beleza. Suas longas pestanas emolduravam com perfeição seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas e seus lábios carnudos se fechavam num biquinho enquanto ele murmurava baixinho o resultado de suas contas. Suas roupas eram velhas e meio puídas, os sapatos tinham as solas meio se despregando e ele apresentava a fisionomia pálida e o corpo quase sem carnes. O que indicava que vinha se alimentando muito mal por um longo tempo. Mas nem a magreza e a palidez eram capazes de ofuscar sua beleza. Com um longo suspiro, o rapaz deixou de lado suas contas e acendeu um cigarro, seu único consolo. Jensen percebeu que alguém batia na porta já há bastante tempo, mas só agora ele havia notado. O Jensen mais jovem ignorou as batidas por mais um tempo, então se levantou e foi até ela e a abriu. Um homem baixo e rechonchudo entrou no apartamento pisando firme como se fosse o dono do lugar. E de fato era. Jensen se lembrava dele. Era o senhorio.

– Cadê meu aluguel, Ackles? – O homem cruzou os braços sobre os peitos gorduchos quase como seios. Jensen, em silêncio, foi até o sofá, juntou todas as notas e colocou-as sobre a mão que o homem estendera. Com um sorrisinho maligno, o homem começou a contar as notas. – Isso cobre os dois meses atrasados, mas não cobre esse mês.

– Aí tem a metade desse mês. – Jensen disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Se me der um tempo...

– Não tem. – O homem disse firmemente.

– Como não? Está aí.

– Não, não está. Isso... – O homem exibiu algumas notas. – nem cobre os juros pelo atraso. – Jensen abriu a boca para argumentar, mas não saiu uma palavra dela. – Se não tem a grana do aluguel desse mês, desocupe o imóvel imediatamente. Já tenho gente interessada. Gente que paga no prazo.

O homem saiu batendo a porta. O rapaz parecia abatido, mas não muito perturbado pelo ocorrido como se já não tivesse mais forças para se desesperar pelo que quer que fosse. Jensen se lembrava daquela época. Seu patrão o havia assediado. Como Jensen se recusara a ceder foi mandado embora acusado de agredir o homem. Tudo o que Jensen havia feito foi empurrar para longe as mãos que tentavam apalpá-lo. Que culpa tinha se o cara se desequilibrara e caíra batendo a cabeça na ponta da mesa? Sem testemunhas e tendo apenas sua palavra contra a do patrão, Jensen teve sorte por não ter havido um inquérito policial. Em compensação havia saído com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Sem grana para pagar as mensalidades já atrasadas da faculdade, Jensen teve que desistir de estudar. Como não tinha referências, não conseguiu um novo emprego, apenas alguns bicos que mal davam para pagar os seus cigarros e o aluguel. Agora estava sem nada. Se soubesse que iria ser despejado mesmo pagando os atrasados, não teria pagado. Ao menos teria uns trocados no bolso.

O rapaz caminhou até a mesinha de centro onde havia uma pilha de livros e tirou um cartão de dentro de um livro velho sobre arte contemporânea. Um produtor havia entregado para ele há mais de três meses, mas Jensen não o procurara. Agora, com a corda no pescoço, se via com poucas opções. Poderia ligar para seus pais pedindo socorro, mas eles nunca procuraram entrar em contato com ele desde que descobriram sobre sua opção sexual, então era bem improvável que fossem lhe socorrer. Mesmo nas datas comemorativas quando Jensen telefonava para justificar sua ausência que ele sabia que era muito bem vinda por sua família, ninguém jamais perguntou como estava ou se precisava de alguma coisa. Se fosse para a rua, as chances de sair dela com um emprego eram quase inexistentes. Jensen não estava disposto a se prostituir na rua. Nunca havia se imaginado numa situação assim. A proposta feita pelo diretor era quase a mesma coisa. Se iria transar com um desconhecido na frente de câmeras para ganhar dinheiro, então estaria se prostituindo da mesma forma, porém ganharia mais. Com um profundo desprezo por si mesmo, e só por si, Jensen ligou a cobrar para o produtor.

– Não acabou. – O anjo disse quando Jensen virava o rosto para não se rever se rebaixando pelo telefone. – Olhe.

Jensen olhou e se viu ainda jovem, bonito e magro, sentado num requintado sofá de um cenário. As câmeras o deixavam nervoso, mas o que iria fazer o inquietava ainda mais. Quando o diretor gritou que estavam gravando, um homem mais velho se aproximou do sofá onde Jensen estava sentado. Não era um homem feio. Se fosse em outra situação, Jensen se sentiria feliz por chamar a atenção dele, mas naquele momento tudo o que queria era que acabasse rápido. O homem se sentou ao seu lado e o puxou para um beijo. A boca de Jensen estava seca e só o comprimido que tomara garantia que ele estivesse ereto e pronto para o que tinha que fazer.

– Não quero mais ver. – Jensen disse ao anjo.

– Essas foram as suas escolhas, Jensen. E você nunca culpou ninguém por elas. – Jared disse. – Mesmo que muitas pessoas tivessem contribuído para que você chegasse ao ponto que chegou, você nunca as responsabilizou por seus infortúnios ou as culpou para justificar seus erros.

– É e olha aonde cheguei... – Jensen disse com deboche. – Talvez se eu tivesse me feito mais de coitado, as coisas fossem diferentes...

– Talvez. – O anjo disse. – Mas foi essa sua atitude determinada e essa sua confiança em si mesmo que lhe trouxeram as melhores coisas de sua vida, não é?

Jensen se viu ainda bem menino subindo em uma árvore alta. Seu irmão mais velho e seu primo já haviam subido bem alto, mas Jensen se demorava por que ajudava um garotinho bem menor que ele.

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Jared? – O Jensen menino perguntou. Quando o garotinho confirmou com um menear de cabeça, Jensen lhe estendeu a mão e içou-o para o galho onde estava sentado. – Alto o bastante para você? – Jared concordou com um mover de cabeça.

– Ei, suas mariquinhas! – Josh gritou do alto. – Só conseguem ir até aí?

Jensen observou o irmão e o primo lá no alto, depois baixou seu olhar para Jared.

– Espera aqui.

Jensen começou a escalar a árvore com uma rapidez e desenvoltura que os meninos mais velhos não tinham. Quando Josh viu que o irmão estava prestes a alcançá-lo, começou a subir mais rápido, porém Jensen o ultrapassou facilmente e continuou subindo. Josh e o primo não puderam ir atrás dele. Jensen era mais magro e mais ágil. Se continuassem, acabariam quebrando os galhos mais finos do alto e caindo. Mas Jensen subiu quase até ultrapassar a copa da árvore e amarrou um lenço no galho mais alto que encontrou. Depois ele desceu passando displicentemente pelos garotos mais velhos e indo se sentar ao lado de Jared.

– Você é mesmo incrível, Jensen! – Jared disse admirado. – Você consegue fazer qualquer coisa!

– Quase qualquer coisa. – O menino Jensen sorriu.

A árvore e os meninos empoleirados nela desapareceram dando lugar a um apartamento limpo e bem iluminado onde um Jensen adulto olhava ansiosamente para a porta da frente. Quando ela se abriu, Jared entrou vestindo seu terno cinza que ficava tão bem nele. Assim que o viu, Jensen se atirou em seus braços e o beijou cheio de fome e desespero.

– Ei, amor, calma! – Jared tentou afastá-lo gentilmente, mas Jensen parecia disposto a devorá-lo. – Amor, me deixa respirar. – Jared pediu sorrindo. Meio a contragosto, Jensen lhe deu um pouco de espaço. – Ainda está muito difícil? – Jared perguntou fazendo um afago em seu rosto.

– Fumo desde os doze anos e essa é a primeira vez que tento parar... – Jensen murmurou.

– Não precisa parar se não quiser. – Jared o abraçou. – Não me incomoda tanto assim...

– Mas eu quero. – Jensen disse com firmeza. – Eu quero parar com tudo o que me faz mal.

– Eu estou orgulhoso de você. – Jared disse o olhando com sincera afeição e admiração.

Os dois se beijaram e o Jensen que estava morrendo sorriu tristemente. Aquela foi a época mais feliz de sua vida. Jared havia entrado em sua vida e conferido sentido a ela. Com Jared, Jensen havia descoberto que ainda podia mudar todas as coisas que não lhe agradavam em sua vida. Começou mudando de emprego e se dedicando à pintura. Nunca mais voltou a usar drogas e parou de fumar. Nos anos que passaram juntos, Jensen havia voltado a se sentir como o garotinho que escalara a árvore mais alta do quintal dos tios. Ele sentia que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

A imagem dos amantes se beijando se desfez e Jensen se viu de volta ao quarto frio e a presença do anjo com o rosto de seu amado.

– Você era tão seguro de si, Jensen. – O anjo o olhava nos olhos. Havia tristeza em seus olhos castanhos. – Tão forte... O que te fez perder a fé em si mesmo?

– Eu perdi a fé quando perdi você. – Jensen disse sem se lembrar de que aquele segurando sua mão não era Jared e sim um anjo com sua fisionomia. – Por que você me deixou? Isso foi um castigo por eu ter me prostituído? Só pode ser...

– Os mortais falam muito de castigo divino, Jensen, mas a maior parte dos infortúnios que acontecem são provocados por vocês mesmos. Olhe.

Jensen olhou para onde o anjo apontava e se descobriu no banco do carona do carro de Jared. O verdadeiro Jared. O homem dirigia de forma descontraída. Havia uma balada romântica tocando no rádio e ele cantava junto. Parecia muito feliz. Jensen o viu estacionar em frente a uma adega. Não precisou nem descer do carro. Um atendente conhecido correu até ele e lhe entregou uma garrafa de vinho. Jensen levou a mão à boca. Era seu vinho favorito e Jared o comprava sempre que comemoravam algo importante. Jared pagou ao atendente e colocou o vinho no banco de trás junto com outras compras menores. Jensen olhou para trás e viu que o namorado havia comprado os ingredientes para fazer seu prato favorito, Manicotti. Jared estava tão empolgado que nem se dava conta da ausência do cinto de segurança. Seu olhar ia a todo momento para o porta-luvas. Por fim, num impulso, ele o abriu e tirou de lá um pequeno estojo preto. É claro que Jensen sabia que só podia haver uma jóia ali. Mas que jóia? Jared abriu o estojo e contemplou o lindo par de alianças sobre o veludo vermelho. Jensen empalideceu. Jared havia lhe comprado alianças? Era aquilo? Lembrava-se de Jared ligando e insistindo para que ele não se atrasasse, pois tinha uma surpresa. Jensen fez todo o possível para chegar cedo em casa, mas ainda estava no trabalho no atelier de arte quando os paramédicos lhe ligaram falando do acidente. Jared morreu antes mesmo de chegar ao hospital. E agora Jensen sabia por quê. Jared estava distraído olhando para a aliança e não viu um carro virar a esquina a toda velocidade e vindo para se chocar contra a lateral de seu carro. Se estivesse atento, possivelmente, Jared poderia ter desviado. Mas não. Jensen fechou os olhos antes do impacto. Não queria ver seu amor morrendo.

– Eu nunca soube das alianças... – Jensen fungou.

– Você ficou tão arrasado que deixou que a família de Jared ficasse com a maioria de seus pertences, inclusive com o que foi recuperado do que sobrou do carro.

– Mas se eram alianças, os pais dele deviam saber que eram para mim. – Jensen protestou. – Por que eles não me falaram sobre elas?

– Pelo mesmo motivo que tentaram impedir você de ir ao enterro. – O anjo disse num tom triste. – Eles não queriam pensar no filho como homossexual ou sentir culpa por estarem tão distantes por causa da opção sexual dele.

Jensen, novamente em sua cama, se curvou e chorou abertamente. Não sabia o que doía mais. Relembrar a perda de Jared ou se dar conta de tudo o que havia deixado passar por que sofria pela perda dele? O anjo passou o braço em torno de seus ombros.

– Sei que está sofrendo, Jensen, e se sente sozinho, abandonado... Nesse momento em que a dor e a solidão batem a sua porta com toda força, é fácil se lembrar apenas do sofrimento e da solidão, mas não foi sempre assim.

Jensen Endireitou o corpo e olhou para a frente. O quarto de seu apartamento em Los Angeles estava ali. Jared e ele estavam entrelaçados na cama cobertos apenas por um fino lençol. Os dois se beijavam com paixão.

– Acho que estou viciado. – Jared confessou quando romperam o beijo para tomarem ar. Jensen o olhou com um ar interrogativo. As sobrancelhas franzidas. – Estou viciado em você. – Jared lhe deu um beijinho. – Nos seus beijos, seus sorrisos, seu cheiro, seu gosto... Estou viciado em tudo em você.

– Bobo! – Jensen lhe deu um soco de leve no ombro. – Não fale "vício". Faz parecer que é uma coisa ruim.

– E é. – Jared sorriu de lado. – Eu amo quando você é malvado comigo e me faz implorar e rastejar até me dar o que eu quero. Acho que me tornei meio masoquista depois que me apaixonei por você. Você me tem em suas mãos e ainda assim é tudo o que eu quero para sempre.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos. Confissões mudas e promessas silenciosas eram feitas numa simples troca de olhar. Logo os dois voltaram a se beijar e o Jensen moribundo fungou. Havia sido tão feliz com Jared. Mas logo a cena a sua frente mudou.

Jensen subia as escadas do edifício onde morava. O elevador estava com problemas e ele morava no décimo primeiro andar. Havia tido um dia cansativo no atelier e tudo o que desejava era um banho quente e cama. Mas quando abriu a porta do apartamento ouviu um grito alto.

– Surpresa! – Jared assoprou uma corneta. Jensen olhou assustado para o seu apartamento. Havia balões e festões por toda parte numa mistura estranha de decoração de carnaval e festa de aniversário infantil. Jensen havia montado na sala a pequena mesa de armar que levavam para os seus piqueniques na praia e colocara o bolo ali. Embora a sala só tivesse Jared e ele, Jensen percebeu claramente que o namorado havia esperado que mais pessoas aparecessem. Havia chapeuzinhos num canto da mesa e vários pratos, copos e talheres descartáveis empilhados no outro. – Feliz aniversário! – Jared disse feliz enquanto começava a cantar os parabéns. Sorrindo, Jensen se aproximou da mesa e soprou as velas quando Jared parou de cantar. Os dois, então, se beijaram. – Feliz?

– Muito. – Jensen disse com sinceridade.

– Eu queria encher a casa, mas... – Jared parecia sem jeito.

– Você encheu. – Jensen disse o abraçando com força. – Estão aqui só as pessoas que eu amo e me amam de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e a cena mudou. Jensen se viu num estádio de futebol assistindo a um jogo do Chicago. Jared ao seu lado revezava entre comer um cachorro quente e incentivar seu time com gritos altos e vibrantes. O Jensen daquele tempo estava completamente encantado pelo namorado compartilhar com ele o mesmo amor pelo futebol e pelo seu time de coração.

A cena mudou e Jensen se viu na cozinha de seu apartamento assistindo Jared tentar fritar panquecas. Toda vez que Jared tentava jogar uma panqueca no ar, ela caia no chão e Jensen gargalhava alto. Jared também gargalhava, mas não desistia.

– Dessa vez, eu consigo. – Mas a panqueca caiu no chão. Jensen estava quase se dobrando de tanto rir. De segunda à sexta, os dois tomavam o café da manhã apressados antes de saírem correndo de casa para os seus respectivos empregos. Mas os fins de semana eram mágicos. No sábado eles preparavam calmamente o café da manhã e comiam juntos na varanda do apartamento e aos domingos eles faziam piquenique na praia. Tudo era tão simples e gostoso que Jensen se achava no paraíso. Jared fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado quando sua quinta panqueca caiu no chão. Jensen o animou com um beijo.

O Jensen prestes a morrer fungou mais uma vez. Com Jared até as coisas mais simples se transformavam em mágica. Havia se esquecido do tanto que fora feliz ao lado daquele homem.

– Você teve muitos momentos difíceis, Jensen, e passou por muito sofrimento. – O anjo disse. – Mas você também foi muito feliz. Não parta assim; pensando que sua vida não teve nada que valesse a pena. Muitas pessoas morrem sem conhecer o amor verdade. Você viveu muitas coisas boas e amou de verdade. Lembre-se disso.

– Eu me lembro. – Jensen disse chorando. – Eu me lembro.

– Então você não tem mais arrependimentos, Jensen? – O anjo perguntou.

– Só um. – Jensen fungou. – Eu queria que o Jared soubesse o tanto que eu o amo e o tanto que ele me fez feliz.

– Jensen. – O anjo acariciou seu rosto. – Ele sabe. Ele sabia antes de morrer e sabe agora de onde está.

– E onde ele está? – Jensen perguntou aflito. – Eu vou poder ir para junto dele quando morrer?

– Almas gêmeas não se separam por mais do que alguns instantes. – O anjo disse.

– O que você quis dizer com isso?

– Você entendeu. – O anjo ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para Jensen. – Vamos! Chegou a sua hora.

Jensen começou a erguer a mão para tocar na do anjo, mas a retraiu.

– Eu tenho medo.

– Não tema. – O anjo disse docemente. – Eu estarei com você.

– Certo.

Jensen criou coragem e segurou a mão do anjo. Uma luz clara o rodeou e, apesar da luz, seus olhos não ardiam e ele podia ver claramente o anjo tal como ele era. Então, não havia mais dor, ou solidão, ou medo.

Quase ninguém prestou atenção à pequena no nota num canto do jornal. A nota anunciava a morte do artista plástico Jensen Ackles que havia sido encontrado em uma cabana no Alaska. Segundo as autoridades, o corpo foi descoberto dias depois da morte, mas o frio ajudou a conservar o corpo. O incomum era que o artista morreu com um sorriso nos lábios. Familiares do artista que não tinham contato com ele há muito tempo declararam que, pela expressão em seu rosto, ao menos Ackles havia morrido feliz.


End file.
